


Happier

by arachi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Unrequited Love, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachi/pseuds/arachi
Summary: And apparently denying your feelings is not enough. Pretend that you're fine seeing him with someone else is not enough. Trying to forget your feelings is not enough.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Minagi Tsuzuru, Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks for mugipyon for being the proofreader of this shit fanfic. I owe you.

“Tsuzuru, thank you so much for coming. I would take care of him if I don't have any works left but my boss is quite persistent.”

“Ah, no, it's fine. Don't worry about it, Chikage-san.”

Chikage nods a bit before going inside and back in a minute with drunk Itaru and his bag. Chikage looks like he's having trouble getting Itaru out so Tsuzuru helps him and takes over Itaru from the front door.

“Tsuzuru carry me~” Itaru says as soon as they step out of the restaurant. Tsuzuru sighs at how drunk he sounds.

“Well then Chikage-san, we're leaving,” Tsuzuru bows to Chikage before turning around. “Come on Itaru-san, stop leaning on me and walk properly.”

Chikage smiles at them. Tsuzuru looks troubled handling drunk Itaru but he still came this far to pick him home and Itaru looks really comfortable around him too.

After they disappeared from his sight, Chikage goes inside the restaurant again.

***

Chikage has nothing to do on weekend. He finished all his works so he's just enjoying some tv shows alone because everyone has their own things.

Well not completely alone if you count Tsuzuru who's sitting on the floor, laptop on the table, writing in silent. Not really silent actually because once in a while you'll hear him sighing out loud or groaning frustratedly.

Chikage had told Tsuzuru to have some rest and offered some help but he said it's fine then went back writing again so Chikage kinda don't know what to do.

“Tsuzuru~”

Chikage lifts his head and looks at Itaru with his yellow jacket and phone in his hand languidly approaching Tsuzuru. When he reaches his side, Itaru hugs him without listening to the annoyed complaint of the younger one.

“Wait, Itaru-san have you showered?”

“Not yet.”

Tsuzuru immediately pushes Itaru away but Itaru hugs him tighter. Tsuzuru keeps pushing Itaru away and continues nagging Itaru and his messy lifestyle. Chikage chuckles at this view.

“Oi, Chigasaki, go have a bath, you're smelly. And stop giving Tsuzuru a hard time.” Chikage stares at Itaru with a flat expression and raises his eyebrows. Itaru stares back at Chikage then rises up while muttering something like, “you're such unromantic senpai,” before leaving.

Tsuzuru lets out a relieved sigh. “Thank you Chikage-san. Itaru-san always listens to you.”

“Oh?” Chikage is quite surprised for real. “And here I am thinking that you're the one who can handle him well. I always thought that both of you always look comfortable around each other.”

Although Tsuzuru denies it, Chikage can clearly see the reddish tinge on his cheeks.

***

It is past midnight and Chikage just got home after working overtime. The dorm is really quiet and dark. There isn't much light except from the back garden lamp.

Chikage stops walking a few meters from his room's door. In front of the door, Itaru and Tsuzuru are kissing. Itaru hugging Tsuzuru tightly and pulling him closer—clearly doesn't wanna let him go.

Chikage stares at them not knowing how to feel–or react. He always knows that sometimes Tsuzuru will come to their room when Chikage is away to accompany Itaru. Chikage knows Itaru is the one who ask for it even though sometimes he says he prefers to be alone but Chikage guesses Itaru prefers to be alone with Tsuzuru more. Chikage always notices how Itaru looks happier whenever he is with Tsuzuru–teasing him, clinging to him, and even though Tsuzuru keeps complaining and nagging, he also looks like he enjoys being with Itaru. Chikage always knows there is something between them no matter how hard they're trying to hide it from everybody.

And apparently denying your feelings is not enough. Pretend that you're fine seeing him with someone else is not enough. Trying to forget your feelings is not enough.

Chikage admits that he was new to the troupe. He realizes that Tsuzuru is closer to Itaru first than him who only knew Itaru as a friend from same office. But it's still very annoying to think that even though they are roommates, Itaru is more comfortable with other people than with him.

Maybe it's true that people like him will never get love. Nevermind love, to meet everyone in this theater, it's already a miracle for Chikage. Maybe he will just try harder to forget his feelings for Itaru and try to be happy for him and Tsuzuru.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday chikage.


End file.
